moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarzac
Appearance Standing at 5'11", Sarzac seems to stand tall with most men, but is still at a pretty average height. His light hair is tied into a neat ponytail, with a headband keeping any stray strands out of his face. His robes are finely pressed, and eternally smooth. His emerald eyes take in the world around him with contempt, the dark green an endless void. Then again, who'd look at his eyes for that long? A long, jagged scar makes its way down the side of his face, giving his face an unhappy demeanor. The insignia of the Kirin Tor is stretched proudly across his chest, showing his ties with the magical nation. A bright steel sword is loosely strapped to his side, the metal tempered in a translucent, magical guard. Ribbons of shadow lazily pulse down the blade in an almost hypnotic fashion. A lightweight iron staff is firmly strapped on his back. The emerald (yet sometimes prismatic) jewel at the top gently pulses with energy, reinforcing the rest of the iron with magical protection. A purple eyepiece is tightly fixed around his head,shielding and enhancing his right eye. Tendrils of energy refract off the item, subtly showing signs of an Arcane current within. His shoulders are adorned with two identical ruby gems, emanting a mixed aura of Arcane and shadows. A long sword is strapped to his side, the metal glowing and slightly corroded. Personality Around other people, Sarzac is clam, collected, and relatively quiet. He regards everyone around him with an air of suspicion, each person a potential enemy. He seldomly speaks, but when he does, he is quiet, and speaks slowly, as if choosing each word carefully. Nothing about him is dark, or even remotely demonic. (( UNDER CONSTRUCTION )) History As a son born into a wealthy trade family, Sarzac really only had one future; inheriting the throne of the trade. His family despised mages, thinking them as cowardly for always using magic to get out of ordeals. His family was built off of the old fashioned; fight to win. Though, as a child, he secretly admired the magocracy his family so despised. For years he kept his secret want hidden, participating in his father's trade empire and turning a blind eye to all mages he came across. Over the years, his family extended their trade grasp across Azeroth, mainly focusing in the Eastern Kingdoms, but also to seaside settlements and towns in Kalimdor. Sometime in his late teenage years, Sarzac was offcially "of age" to learn the business. He learned that trade was about breaking rules to reap the rewards, a particular maxim he always and will believe in. His father funded a merchant ship towards Tanaris from Menethil, allowing Sarzac to tag along to see how it worked. Soon after they left, the ship was attacked by pirates funded by enemy traders. The ship was destroyed on the outskirts of Silverpine Forest, many of the crew members dead or drowning. Sarzac, suffering from several broken bones and burns, swam only a short distance away before unconsciousness claimed him. Now in the few hours of floating half-dead in the water, he eventually washed up on the shores of Pyrewood Village. It was the brink of dusk and night, and most of the citizens regarded him with intrigue and skepticsm for just washing up. He was directed to the inn, where he dozed off, and woke to find it deserted, empty, and decrepit at night. Hearing primal, animalistic sounds around him, and that the town suddenly looked old, he went out to investigate. Using the subtle tactics he learned as a trader, Sarzac crept through the back of the buildings. He saw the town infested with Worgen, no humans in sight. He tripped over a surplus rack of weapons, and one of the creatures sensed his presence, and attacked. Grabbing a steel sword, he thrust it up at the creature. The blade punctured it's heart and killed it, but not before one if it's corrupted claws scratched his face. Weakened by the magical scar and the sudden attack of the Worgen, he sank to the ground, shivering until morning. When his finally calmed down sufficently enough, he looked around again. Seeing the town normal again did not give any comfort, and he left without saying a word. After a long walk towards Tirisfal, he was apprached by several hooded men and women, claiming to have the secret to eternal life. The distubing sight made Tirisfal look unappealing, and he changed his route towards Alterac. Besides the fact that Alterac did not house "death worshippers", Sarzac also knew that it was where Dalaran was located. Directly disobeying his family's beliefs, he entered the magical city. Sarzac tore his family's crest off his chest, and seeked out the leader. For a few years he was trained in the arts of the Arcane, but he wanted more. Just like his father, he wanted more power over others, so he delved into the hidden world of shadows. His lust for knowledge now insatiable, he quickly and masterfully learned the dark arts. With the sword he grabbed in Pyrewood still on his persona, Sarzac traveled to one of the city's magical forges. He placed the steel into the flame while pulsing magic into its form. That mixed with the dried, magical blood of the worgen he killed, created a thin, magical guard when tempered. Using skills learned as a trader, he created his own armor, fueling and empowering most of it with magic and/or gems. He adjusted the spells he learned and his fighting style to coexist efficiently. He left Dalaran, seeing as it had nothing more he needed in knowledge anymore. Of course, by now, his father had heard of what happened to his "lost" son, and disowned him, denying being a father of a "magically idiotic man". Family As native Kul Tirans, his family took up seafaring and trade as a way to stay out of poverty, all beginning with his great ancestors 739 years ago. They began small town commerce, trading this for that, with small money exchanges. As the years passed, the family came into the possession of a ship, which led to their maiden voyage of cross-continental commerce. Since then, descendants of them have picked up his practice of small ship trade, but they all lacked the drive to make the small company into an empire. This all changed, though, when Krelain Arcoth (Sarzac's father) was born. In his early years, he displayed outstanding leadership skills, always striving for what he wanted, and had an insatiable drive to gain more and more. Once he was taught the delicate art of trade, Krelain took a step farther than most expected. Hiring the poor and the searching, he created his own small "trade army", in which he sent out across the city state to trade and haggle. Even though they all shared the profits, they made enormous amounts of wealth. The day Krelain became of age, he took command of a small ship he inherited, and purchased several others for his group. A good amount of his traders stayed to keep their work alive in Kul Tiras, while the others took to the seas. Years of this continued, each venture more successful then the last. He called his empire the Tiragarde Mercantile Company, adopting the name of Tiragarde Keep in Durotar for their steadfast foothold against the Horde. Currently The hired traders were seen operating along the coasts of Kalimdor and through some of the roads, while still a large influence in the Eastern Kingdoms. Thei family, however, was heard to be preparing to head to Kezan, to try an negotiate a truce with the Goblins.